Tales of Lena and Patton- Dog of the Ocean
by MirrorFlame
Summary: Patton is back, bringing something new to try to woo Lena. But, will it backfire, and make her want to stay even more? Will this be the day Lena leaves behind the pond? Find out, in this brand new tale!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Please review. It would make my day. While I was writing this, I forgot it was just a prologue. Oops. Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

Prologue

A truck pulled up in the driveway. It was here! Patton danced a dance of joy all the way to the front door. He had recently come back from a trip to California, picking up a new prize for his love. Oh, Lena was going to love this! Yesterday, he spent the day at the pond. He hinted to Lena what was to come, and he spoke with the Fairy Queen. He wanted permission for what he brought. He didn't tell anyone else in the house. They would just mock him. He had a friend who was an expert on naiads. He proposed his idea to him, and his friend liked it and helped him out. His friend was named Erin, and Erin had come to drop off the thing. He had gotten his idea after reading a book about some kids in Hawaii. He was planning a trip there, to collect some sort of souvenir for his beloved. He exited the door, and bounded out to meet Erin.

Erin was grinning, and he held out some papers for Patton to sign. Patton signed them with glee, then he looked up at Erin. "Did you get it?" Patton asked. Erin nodded, mainly because he would burst into giggles if he spoke. Erin reached into the back of his truck, and pulled out an unusual crate. The crate was kind of like a dog cage, but the door and holes for breathing lay on the top of the crate. Water filled the inside to keep the contents wet. Erin put the crate down, then abruptly erupted into a fit of giggles. "Here you go, Patton! I would stay, but I have to go. Some guy is having a problem with naiads down south of here, but call me and let me know how this goes." Erin's giggles erupted into full blown laughter, then he got into his truck and drove off. "Thanks, Erin!" Called Patton. He picked up the crate, and brought it inside, where he had Narcissi, the chef, steaming two pounds of shrimp. Narcissi had scoffed when Patton told her what he wanted her to make, but still complied. Secretly, she thought the whole thing was very sweet. When Patton walked into the kitchen, Narcissi turned and spoke in her Transylvanian accent,"Two min-utes on ze shrimp!" Then she turned and got back to work. "Thanks, Nary!" Patton said. He then packed his journals and his violin into his basket. When he turned around, Narcissi was holding out a large plate of yummy shrimp.

Patton took it gratefully, and he put it into his basket. He waved to Narcissi, grabbed his basket, picked up the crate, and headed out to the pond. It was still early morning, and Patton was very excited. How was his love going to react to what he brought her?


	2. A Sweet Surprise

**Hey guys! This would have come out a lot later, but I got my first comment on all my work, and it happend to be on this! It inspired me to stay up all night and finish the chapter. So, here it is, please enjoy, and please review! It really motivates me to think that people like, read, and are interested in my work! I am also okay with criticism, I mean, Rome wasn't built by a single person, you know? So, please help me out here! Also, please don't burn me if I don't know very much about Patton's gift. I just thought it would be interesting, so... Yeah. This happend. I also have another Tales of Lena and Latton out, and I'm working on one to solve the problem with Verl. It isn't out yet, but I will let you know when it is!**

Chapter 1- A Sweet Surprise

Patton was tired. His basket was no problem, but the crate was heavy. He walked along the boardwalk, then set his burdens down. "Lena, my love. Are you there? I brought you something magnificent!" Several naiad head poked up. They couldn't see into the crate, but they could tell something large was on there. Curiosity filled their minds. Lena was up in a flash, curiosity plainly written across her face.

"What is it?" Asked Lena. Patton smiled. "I used to have a dog. Before I became caretaker. His name was Hector, and he was a Golden Retriever." Lena interrupted him,"You got me a dog? Dog life spans are even shorter than humans! That's ridiculous! Besides, I live underwater. Did you bring me a dog to drown?" Patton waited patiently with a frown on his face. When she finished, he continued where he left off," Hector died three years ago. He was a loyal companion to me, and we had a fun experience during the time he was alive. I wanted you to have a similar experience, so I researched it. I got you a dog of the ocean, a sea lion pup!" He grinned so hard, Lena was surprised it didn't fall off his face. Lena stared at him blankly, so Patton opened up the crate and pulled out a sea lion pup resting in a small bit of water. He lifted her up, and rubbed his hand on her soft brown fur before announcing,"I hope you don't mind. I named her Shea." Shea cooed, and Patton set her down next to Lena. All the naiads stared at him blankly. Patton added,"I also thought it would be good practice if we ever have children together, Lena." All the naiads stared at him as if he were insane. Patton continued on, seemingly unaware of the attention,"The Fairy Queen is okay with it if she rests on her island." He looked at Lena.

Lena reached out, and touched Shea. Shea whimpered, and moved closer to Lena. Finding the edge of the pond, Shea dove in. Lena followed, as did all the other naiads. Patton stood there calmly as the exchange beneath him went on. Shea was investigating the pond, and all the other naiads were watching, unsure of what to do. After deciding the pond was to her liking, Shea swam to Lena. Lena cradled Shea in her arms, and Shea snuggled closer. Looking up from the content pup, Lena said matter of factly,"We're keeping this pup." And with that, she swam up to Patton with her precious cargo.

Patton watched Lena break the surface with Shea. Lena went straight to him and stated,"You are going to tell me more about this creature." Patton smiled,"Certainly. Give me five minutes and I'll tell you all about her." Patton grabbed his basket and went to the boathouse, where he got into his boat and sailed into the pond. The naiads tried to tip over the boat, but they failed once again. Patton rowed towards Lena, and the pushing on the boat increased. Although not enough to make him capsize, they still pushed. Lena was entranced, holding Shea like she was the key to life. Shea grunted.

Patton grinned,"I assume you don't want to drown her?" Lena's eyes went wide, and she shook her head rapidly. Patton laughed,"So why do you want to drown me? Humans have over twice the life span!" Lena chose to ignore the comment on Shea's life span,"Well, are you small, cute, and fit to live in a pond? No!" Patton grinned even wider,"Well, I am small compared to dragons, I am adorable, and I am fit to live in a pond of writhing, scorning, humans!" Lena clucked her tongue at him,"What is this creature?" Patton raised his eyebrow at her,"Shea is a sea lion. She will grow to be large and fat, and she will like to sun herself on small, sacred islands. Don't worry, she has the Fairy Queen's permission, and she will also make loud noises that will annoy you. She will show you fun things to do, and she will love to dive and swim. She also likes to eat fish and squid." Lena nodded, absorbing this information. She looked at him imploringly,"What else have you brought, human?" Patton grinned,"Oh, nothing much. Was Shea not enough for you? Or are you hungry for more?" With this, he tossed a shrimp into the air, and Lena caught it in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and grinned, stating,"You brought more of those. And I want them right now!" Patton grinned like a silly duck,"I don't know what you mean!" Then, he tossed up another shrimp to be caught in Lena's mouth.

This exchange went on for a few more minutes, before Patton relented. He took out his shrimp, then quenched the appetite of Lena and himself. They lay there for some time before Shea began to squeal. Lena jerked herself upright, then dove down to bring the upset pup some food. After satisfying Shea, Lena turned her attention to Patton. Patton began to speak of all Lena hadn't seen, and what their life would hold if she joined him on land. "Narcissi, the cook, would make shrimp like this every night if you liked." He said many things about life on land, Lena grew wistful, and she actually considered walking on land with Patton. But, the instant she thought that, she dismissed it as a joke. She would enjoy what gifts Patton had to give her, and she would use him to further her collection. Besides, she had to take care of Shea. Patton smiled sweetly at her,"I have always loved your eyes. They look so Asian! I have always been of the Asian persuasion." Then he grew wistful, too, and in that instant Lena's cold heart melted. They sat in companionable silence, and Lena toyed with the idea of walking on land. Would she really leave her pond, sisters, collection, sea lion, and immortality behind for this man?


	3. Trinkets and Turmoil

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to finish it up so I could work on my other stories. Thank you to dedicated readers! Guests, please get a username so I can tell you apart. Thank you for supporting my writing! Please comment on new ideas for tales of Lena and Patton! My new Fablehaven FF is out, it's called** ** _A Simple Solution_** **. Please comment! Hope you enjoy!**

 **-MirrorFlame**

Chapter 2-Trinkets and Turmoil

Patton winked. "Trinket time!" He called. Lena looked on in interest. "What did you bring me?" She asked. Patton grinned,"Let's find out!" He said. He reached into his basket and pulled out a small rectangular brick. Lena stared at it. She cocked an eyebrow at Patton. "Do you really expect me to believe that this is valuable?" She said. Patton smirked,"That brick is part of the Alamo. The Alamo is a place that many people died trying to protect, but they ultimately failed. Look at this red stain on the side of it, that's way over a decade old blood. And see how this edge is missing a piece? A man was murdered, and his head hit the edge, causing it to fall off, and I bet that's his blood as well." He pointed out the evidence on the old stone. Lena took it with interest. She looked back up at Patton, who waggled his eyebrows at her. He reached back into his basket, and pulled out a skeleton. Lena launched herself upwards, trying to grab the bones. Patton chuckled,"Not quite yet, my love. These are the bones of a pterodactyl, a large flying creature that's currently extinct. They lived millions of years ago, and that's the skeleton of one." He handed over the bones to an extremely eager Lena, which was weird...

Lena grinned excitedly. What else would he give her? She leaned forward, and his hand brushed hers. She pulled her hand back quickly, but not before feeling the warmth in the hand of a human. Patton grinned again, and faced her. "This last piece is something that took me a really long time to find. It had me scavenging the bottom of the ocean for weeks." He reached into the basket and pulled out a small scrap of metal. It had a T on it, and it looked as if it had been ripped from something bigger. Lena studied it thoughtfully. "What is it?" Asked Lena. Patton held much it up, and studied it in the sunlight. "It's part of the Titanic." He said softly. Patton sat in a solemn silence while Lena watched on, confused. She decide to interrupt his moment. "What's the Titanic?" She asked. Shea swam in a circle around her. Patton looked at her, and she saw a wild look in his eyes. He stood up, causing the boat to rock and the naiads to push harder beneath him. He grinned,"Decades ago, people found a new way to make steel, but it was very brittle and its weakness was cold. They built a giant ship out of this steel, and called her the Titanic. She was thought to be unsinkable. She was luxurious, and many rich people payed a lot of money to sail on her. So, hundreds of people crammed themselves into a giant boat, and they set off on her first voyage. They were traveling through cold waters, and they hit an iceberg and the ship sank, killing most of the people." Lena burst out laughing. It was just too funny! She lived in the water, and humans died of too much water? It was ridiculous! Patton frowned at first, but then gave a half smile. He handed the piece of steel to her, and suddenly Lena laughed even louder. She managed to choke out,"Your boat is the Titanic! Unsinkable to my sisters! But we will get you in the end!" Patton smiled, and he leaned forward so that their faces were as close as they could get without Patton getting pulled in. Lena stopped laughing. She was transfixed by his face, and it was then that she realized she might love him. She was in turmoil.

Patton didn't care about getting pulled in anymore. He leaned closer to try to kiss her, but her sisters pulled her under. Suddenly self conscious of how close he was too the water, he pulled back. This was to be the first of many close calls. He could hear the naiads arguing beneath him.

"Lena can't go back up there! We got the stuff he brought us this time, and if you stay down here, he'll leave!" Called a naiad. More arguing came, and soon, Shea got upset and starting making sea lion sad sounds on the surface. "Let me just grab Shea." Said Lena. Patton smiled. This was his chance! He pulled out his violin, and when Lena surfaced, he played the soothing rhythms that he knew were favorites of Lena. She reached Shea and stayed at the surface, listening to the beautiful melody. Naiads tried to pull her away, but Lena refused to come down. Shea, Lena, and Patton stayed there for one and half hours, before Patton put away his things and began to row back to the shore. He pulled his boat into the boathouse, grabbed his stuff, and marched to the dock. He called out,"Lena, would you like to come and spend the rest of your life with me, living together on dry land, with the ones you love and the ones who love you?" She swam up to him,"Asking me this is asking me to give up immortality." Patton smiled grimly,"It isn't about how long you live. It's about having a happy and full life with your loved ones. Life isn't worth living if you swim for eternity." Lena thought through this, and shook her head. She was not going anywhere. Patton clucked sadly, then turned around and went back to the yard. He had much to write about in his journals!


End file.
